creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Psychose
Englische Version: Psychosis (Matt Tymerski) ---- Sonntag Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, warum ich dies auf Papier schreibe und nicht auf dem Rechner. Ich schätze, das liegt an all den merkwürdigen Dingen, die mir aufgefallen sind. Es ist nicht so, dass ich dem Rechner nicht vertraue, ich muss nur meine Gedanken irgendwie sortieren. Ich brauche irgendetwas Objektives, auf dem ich sie aufschreiben kann, etwas, das man nicht so leicht löschen kann … oder ändern … nicht, dass so etwas passiert wäre. Es ist nur … alles verschwimmt irgendwie und in der Erinnerung sieht es umso komischer aus. Langsam wird's mir zu eng in dieser kleinen Wohnung. Vielleicht ist das das Problem. Ich musste ja auch einfach losgehen und die kleinste Wohnung suchen, die einzige im Keller. Sie hat noch nicht mal Fenster, weswegen hier drin Tag und Nacht nahtlos ineinander übergehen. Ich bin schon seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr draußen gewesen, weil ich sehr in ein Programmierprojekt vertieft war. Es sollte wohl einfach fertig werden. Stundenlang dazusitzen und einen Monitor anzuglotzen hinterlassen sicher bei jedem Menschen Spuren, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es daran liegt. Ich weiß nicht, wann es das erste Mal war, als ich glaubte, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte, und ich kann nicht einmal sagen was. Vielleicht dass ich mich seit einer Weile mit niemandem mehr unterhalten habe. Das war das Erste, was mir aufgefallen ist: Alle Leute, mit denen ich normalerweise nebenher online chatte, sind mir als abwesend angezeigt worden, einige waren noch nicht mal angemeldet. Meine Nachrichten wurden nicht beantwortet. Die letzte E-Mail, die ich bekommen habe, war von einem Kumpel, der geschrieben hat, dass er sich melden werde, sobald er vom Einkaufen zurück sei. Das war gestern. Ich könnte auch telefonieren, aber der Handyempfang ist grottig hier unten. Ich werd' mal rausgehen. – Das ist grad nicht so gut gegangen. Jetzt, wo sich meine Angst legt, kommt es mir recht merkwürdig vor, dass ich überhaupt Angst hatte. Ich habe in den Spiegel geschaut, bevor ich nach draußen gegangen bin; ein netter Zweitagebart, aber den wollte ich mir nicht gleich abrasieren, das sollte ja nur ein kurzer Telefonanruf werden. Mein T-Shirt hab ich allerdings gewechselt, denn es war Mittagszeit und ich rechnete damit, dass ich mindestens eine bekannte Person treffen würde. Das ist nicht passiert, leider. Als ich meine Wohnung verließ, öffnete ich die Tür langsam. Ich war recht angespannt, wusste aber nicht, wieso. Ich schob es darauf, dass ich schon seit zwei Tagen mit niemandem außer mir selbst geredet hatte. Ich schlich den schmuddeligen, betongrauen Kellerflur entlang. Am Ende war eine große Metalltür, die in den Heizraum führte und selbstverständlich abgeschlossen war. Daneben standen zwei Getränkeautomaten. Bei einem habe ich mir an meinem ersten Tag hier eine Cola gekauft, allerdings war sie an diesem Tag schon seit zwei Jahren abgelaufen. Ich vermute, dass die anderen Bewohner des Hauses von diesen Automaten nichts wissen oder dass sich meine Vermieterin einfach nicht ums Nachfüllen schert. Ich schloss vorsichtig meine Tür und ging in die andere Richtung, dabei passte ich auf, keine Geräusche zu machen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum, aber ich wollte einfach nicht das monotone Summen der Automaten stören, zumindest nicht in diesem Moment. Ich erreichte die Treppe und stieg hinauf zur Haustür. Als ich durch das kleine, quadratische Fenster der Tür sah, traf mich der Schlag: Es war definitiv nicht Mittag. Die Lichter der Stadt glimmten über den dunklen Straßen und den dunklen Wolken am Himmel entgegen und die Ampeln an der Kreuzung blinkten gelb. Abgesehen von den Bäumen am Straßenrand, die sich im Wind wogten, bewegte sich draußen nichts. Ich fröstelte, obwohl mir nicht wirklich kalt war. Vielleicht war es der Wind, ich konnte ihn leise durch die schwere, metallene Haustür hören. Das war einer dieser Nachtwinde, kalt und nur durch das Rauschen der Blätter zu hören, durch die sie fahren. Ich beschloss, nicht nach draußen zu gehen. Stattdessen hielt ich mein Handy gegen das kleine Fenster und überprüfte die Signalanzeige. Die Anzeige war voll, was mich zum Lächeln brachte. Zeit, mal die Stimme von jemand anderem zu hören, dachte ich erleichtert. Es war schon ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, Angst vor nichts zu haben. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, dann drückte ich auf die Kurzwahl von Amy, meiner besten Freundin, und hielt das Handy ans Ohr. Es klingelte ein Mal und schwieg. Nichts passierte. Ich wartete um die zwanzig Sekunden und legte auf, dann schaute ich wieder auf die Signalanzeige – immer noch voll. Bevor ich es noch mal probieren konnte, klingelte das Handy. Ich sagte »hallo« und rang einen kleinen Schreck nieder, seit Tagen wieder eine menschliche Stimme zu hören, auch wenn es meine eigene war. Ich hatte mich einfach an das monotone Summen im Keller gewöhnt, von den Getränkeautomaten und meinem Rechner. Zuerst tat sich nichts, aber dann meldete sich endlich jemand. »Hey«, sagte eine klare, männliche Stimme, ungefähr im College-Alter, so wie ich. »Wer ist da?« »John«, antwortete ich verwirrt. »Oh, 'tschuldigung, falsche Nummer«, sagte er und legte auf. Ich ließ das Telefon langsam sinken, während ich mich gegen die Wand lehnte. Das war komisch. Ich öffnete die Anrufliste, aber diese Nummer kannte ich nicht. Bevor ich an irgendwas anderes denken konnte, klingelte das Handy wieder. Dieses Mal überprüfte ich vorher die Anrufernummer, dann hielt ich das Handy an mein Ohr und sagte erst mal gar nichts. Erst war nur das übliche Rauschen zu hören, aber dann brach eine bekannte Stimme meine Anspannung. »John?«, fragte Amys Stimme. Ich atmete erleichtert aus. »Hey, du bist's«, sagte ich. »Wer sollte es sonst sein?«, fragte sie. »Oh, die Nummer. Ich bin auf einer Party in der siebten Straße und mein Handy ging aus, als du angerufen hast. Also hab ich mir ein anderes ausgeborgt.« »Oh, okay«, sagte ich. »Wo bist du«, fragte Amy. »In meinem Gebäude«, seufzte ich. »Bin grad ziemlich durcheinander, ich hab nicht mitbekommen, dass es schon so spät ist.« »Komm doch her«. lachte sie. »Ne, ich hab keine Lust, mitten in der Nacht an fremden Orten rumzulaufen«, sagte ich, während ich aus dem Fenster sah und mich ein bisschen vor der ruhigen Straße gruselte. »Ich schätze, ich geh einfach wieder arbeiten oder direkt ins Bett.« »Schwachsinn, ich kann dich doch abholen. Dein Gebäude ist doch nicht so weit weg von der siebten Straße, oder?«, schlug Amy vor. »Wie besoffen bist du denn?«, lachte ich. »Du weißt doch, wo ich wohne.« Amy antwortete abrupt: »Och, natürlich. Schätze mal, mit Gehen komme ich da nicht hin, oder?« »Könntest du, wenn du eine halbe Stunde verschwenden willst«, sagte ich. »Richtig«, meinte Amy. »Gut, ich muss auflegen. Viel Erfolg bei deiner Arbeit!« Ich ließ das Telefon wieder sinken und sah der Nummer beim Verschwinden zu, als Amy auflegte. Plötzlich kroch die bedrohliche Stille wieder in meine Ohren. Durch die beiden merkwürdigen Telefonanrufe und die einsame Straße draußen fühlte ich mich wieder einsam in meinem leeren Treppenhaus und auf einmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mich etwas durch das kleine Fenster in der Tür beobachtete, etwas, das am Rande der Einsamkeit nur darauf wartete, arglosen Leuten, die sich zu weit von der Meute entfernt haben, einen gehörigen Schrecken einjagen zu können. Ich wusste, dass diese Furcht mit Vernunft nicht zu erklären war, aber sonst war niemand da, deswegen stürmte ich die Treppe hinunter, rannte durch den Flur in meine Wohnung und schloss die Tür so schnell und leise wie ich konnte. Wie ich schon geschrieben habe, komme ich mir lächerlich vor, dass ich Angst vor nichts hatte, und mittlerweile hat sich die Furcht auch schon wieder gelegt. Dies aufzuschreiben hilft mir sehr – es hilft mir zu begreifen, dass alles in Ordnung ist, denn dadurch gehen all die unausgegorenen Gedanken und Ängste weg und was übrig bleibt, sind harte, kalte Fakten. Es ist spät, jemand hat sich verwählt und Amys Handy ist ausgegangen, als ich angerufen habe, deswegen hat sie mit einem anderen Handy zurückgerufen. Alles in Ordnung. Trotzdem war an diesem Gespräch irgendwas faul. Ich weiß, das könnte am Alkohol liegen, den Amy getrunken hat – oder kam mir etwas an ihr selbst merkwürdig vor? Oder war es … ja, das war es! Ich wusste, dass mir das Aufschreiben was bringt! Sie sagte, sie sei auf einer Party, aber der Hintergrund war vollkommen still! Das bedeutet natürlich nicht unbedingt was, sie hätte zum Telefonieren auch rausgehen können … aber das war es auch nicht, ich habe den Wind nicht gehört. Ich muss unbedingt nachsehen, ob dieser Wind noch weht! Montag Ich hab gestern nicht fertig geschrieben. Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartet habe, als ich wieder aus diesem Fenster geguckt habe. Ich komme mir ziemlich albern vor. Die Angst, die ich letzte Nacht hatte, ist jetzt sehr verschwommen und unsinnig. Ich kann es nicht mehr erwarten, rauszugehen und das Sonnenlicht zu sehen. Ich guck jetzt nur noch mal nach meinen E-Mails, gehe mich rasieren und duschen und dann bin ich hier raus – Moment mal, ich glaub, ich hab was gehört. – Das war Donner. Aus dem ganzen Sonnenlicht- und Frische-Luft-Vorhaben wurde nichts. Ich stieg die Treppe hoch und fand oben nur Enttäuschendes vor. Auf dem kleinen Fenster der Haustür sah ich nur Wasser hinabfließen, draußen regnete es in Strömen. Es war sehr düster draußen, aber zumindest war es mit Sicherheit Tag, ein düsterer, nasser und grauer Tag. Ich blickte angestrengt nach draußen und wartete darauf, dass ein Blitz die Düsternis erhellte, aber alles, was ich durch das fließende Wasser ausmachen konnte, waren undeutliche Formen. Enttäuscht drehte ich mich um, aber ich hatte keine Lust, in mein Zimmer zurückzukehren. Stattdessen ging ich nach oben, zuerst in den ersten Stock, dann in den zweiten. Die Treppe endete im dritten Stock, dem höchsten Stockwerk des Gebäudes. Ich versuchte, einen Blick durch das Glas zu werfen, das in die Außenwand eingelassen war, aber da war nur dieses dicke, verzerrende Glas, durch das man nicht durchschauen kann. Nicht dass es bei diesem Wetter draußen was zu sehen gäbe. Ich öffnete die Tür zum Treppenhaus und ging den Flur entlang. Die ungefähr zehn Türen, die vor langer Zeit mal blau gestrichen waren, waren alle geschlossen. Ich lauschte, während ich ging, aber da es mitten am Tag war, überraschte es mich nicht, dass ich nur den Regen draußen hören konnte. Als ich so im Flur stand und dem Prasseln des Regens zuhörte, hatte ich den unterschwelligen Eindruck, dass die blauen Türen dastanden wie lautlose Monolithe aus Granit, die von irgendeiner längst untergegangenen Zivilisation aufgestellt wurden, um irgendwas zu bewachen. Ein Blitz zuckte und ich hätte schwören können, dass das alte blaue Holz kurzzeitig wie rauer Stein aussah. Ich lachte über mich selbst, dass mir meine Fantasie so einen Streich spielen konnte, dann überlegte ich, dass da irgendwo ein Fenster sein musste, denn es war hier ja düster und geblitzt hat es auch. Eine vage Erinnerung tauchte auf und plötzlich fiel mir ein, dass es in der Mitte des Flurs eine Nische mit einem eingelassenen Fenster gab. Gespannt darauf, in den Regen hinaus und vielleicht ein anderes menschliches Wesen zu sehen, ging ich schnell hinüber zur Nische mit dem großen, dünnen Glasfenster. Der Regen wusch es ab, so wie beim Fenster in der Haustür, aber dieses hier ließ sich öffnen. Ich streckte eine Hand aus, um es aufzuschieben, aber ich zögerte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich, wenn ich dieses Fenster öffnen würde, etwas furchtbar Schreckliches erblicken würde. Alles war ohnehin merkwürdig in letzter Zeit, deswegen machte ich einen Plan und kam wieder hier herunter, um zu holen, was ich für die Ausführung meines Plans brauchte. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass sich daraus was ergibt, aber mir ist langweilig, es regnet und ich werde schier wahnsinnig. Ich bin heruntergekommen, um meine Webcam zu holen. Das Kabel reicht beim besten Willen nicht bis in den dritten Stock, deswegen werde ich sie zwischen den Getränkeautomaten im dunklen Teil meines Gangs verstecken und das Kabel an der Wand entlang und unter meiner Tür durchführen. Außerdem klebe ich es mit schwarzem Klebeband ab, damit es sich farblich nicht mehr von der Fußleiste unterscheidet. Ich weiß, das ist albern, aber ich hab sonst nichts zu tun … – Ich habe eine ältere, nicht so gute Webcam aus meinem Schrank geholt, die ich für Videochats mit meinem Kumpel benutzte. Ich konnte ihm nicht wirklich erklären, warum ich unbedingt per Video chatten wollte, aber es war ein gutes Gefühl, mal das Gesicht einer anderen Person zu sehen. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit und wir haben uns über unwichtiges Zeug unterhalten, aber trotzdem fühle ich mich viel besser. Meine merkwürdige Angst ist schon fast vergangen. Ich könnte mich blendend fühlen, hätte an dem Gespräch nicht irgendwas nicht gestimmt. Ich weiß, dass ich erwähnt habe, dass an allem irgendwas nicht stimmt … aber er war sehr schwammig in seinen Antworten. Ich kann mich an nichts Spezifisches erinnern, kein spezieller Ort, kein Name oder Termin … aber er hat nach meiner E-Mail-Adresse gefragt. Moment, da kam grad eine. Ich geh gleich raus. Ich habe gerade eine Mail von Amy bekommen, in der sie mich gebeten hat, »an unserem üblichen Ort« mit ihr zu Abend zu essen. Ich liebe Pizza und ich esse schon seit Tagen irgendein Zeug aus meinem spärlich bestückten Kühlschrank, deswegen kann ich es kaum erwarten. Ich komme mir wieder albern vor angesichts der letzten Tage. Ich sollte dieses Journal vernichten, wenn ich zurückkomme. Oh, noch eine Mail. – Oh mein Gott. Ich hätte fast die E-Mail liegen lassen und die Tür geöffnet. Ich hätte fast die Tür geöffnet. aber ich hab zuerst die E-Mail gelesen! Sie war von einem Bekannten, von dem ich schon lange nichts mehr gehört habe und sie ging an sehr viele Leute, anscheinend sein ganzes Adressbuch. Sie hatte keinen Betreff und als Text nur Folgendes: »gesehen mit deinen eigenen augen traue ihnen nicht sie« Was zum Henker sollte das bedeuten? Die Wörter schockieren mich und ich lese sie wieder und wieder. Ist das eine verzweifelte E-Mail, die abgesetzt wurde, als … etwas passierte? Der Satz wurde offensichtlich in der Mitte abgeschnitten! An jedem anderen Tag hätte ich so eine Mail als Spam von einem Computervirus oder so was verworfen, aber diese Worte – gesehen mit deinen eigenen Augen! Ich kann mir nicht helfen, ich gehe dieses Journal durch und denke über die vergangenen Tage nach. Ich habe nicht eine einzige Person mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen oder mit irgendjemandem persönlich geredet. Der Videochat mit meinem Freund war so merkwürdig, so vage, so … unheimlich, jetzt wo ich drüber nachdenke. War er unheimlich? Oder vernebelt die Furcht meine Erinnerungen? Ich spiele in Gedanken mit dem Ablauf der Ereignisse, die ich hier aufgeschrieben habe und es stellt sich heraus, dass mir nicht ein einziger Fakt untergekommen ist, dem ich nicht misstraut habe. Der Kerl, der sich verwählt hat und meinen Namen gehört hat, der darauf folgende seltsame Rückruf von Amy, der Kumpel, der nach meiner E-Mail-Adresse gefragt hat – ich hab ihn gleich angeschrieben, als ich gesehen habe, dass er online war! Und ich bekam die erste Mail ein paar Minuten nach dieser Unterhaltung! Oh mein Gott! Dieses Telefongespräch mit Amy! Ich sagte über das Telefon – ich sagte, dass ich nur eine halbe Stunde von der siebten Straße weg wäre! Sie wissen, dass ich in der Nähe bin! Was, wenn sie versuchen, mich zu finden? Wo sind alle anderen? Warum hab ich niemanden gehört oder gesehen in den letzten Tagen? Nein, nein, das ist verrückt. Das ist vollkommen verrückt. Ich muss runterkommen. Dieser Wahnsinn muss ein Ende haben. – Ich weiß nicht was ich denken soll. Ich bin wie wild durch mein Apartment getigert und hab mein Handy in jede Ecke gehalten, auf der Suche nach einem Signal. Wenigstens im Bad hab ich was, in einem Eck an der Decke. Ein einziger Balken. Ich hab mein Handy dort hin gehalten und eine SMS an jede Nummer in meinem Telefonbuch geschickt. Um nichts von meinen grundlosen Ängsten zu verraten, sendete ich einfach: Hast du in letzter Zeit mit irgendwem persönlich gesprochen? An diesem Punkt war ich schon um jede Rückmeldung froh. Es war mir egal, was das für eine Rückmeldung war und wie sehr ich mich blamiert habe. Ich hab ein paar Mal versucht, jemanden anzurufen, aber ich hab meinen Kopf nicht weit genug hochbekommen und das Handy nur einen Zentimeter zu senken reichte schon, dass das Netz weg war. Dann fiel mir mein Rechner ein und ich rannte hin und schrieb alle an, die online waren. Die meisten waren untätig oder gerade nicht da. Meine Nachrichten wurden immer verzweifelter und ich fing mit an, mit fadenscheinigen Begründungen den Leuten zu sagen, wo ich war und ob sie nicht mal vorbeischauen könnten. An diesem Punkt war mir alles egal. Ich musste nur jemanden sehen! Ich hab auch meine Wohnung auseinandergenommen, während ich etwas suchte, was ich vielleicht übersehen habe: einen Weg, andere Menschen zu kontaktieren, ohne die Tür zu öffnen. Ich weiß, das ist verrückt, ich weiß, das ist unbegründet, aber was wäre wenn? WAS WÄRE WENN? Ich will mir nur sicher sein. Ich hab das Handy an die Decke geklebt, für alle Fälle. Dienstag DAS TELEFON HAT GEKLINGELT! Ich muss nach meinem Ausraster gestern vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen sein. Ich bin zum Klingeln meines Handys aufgewacht und rannte ins Badezimmer, stellte mich auf die Toilette und klappte das an die Decke geklebte Telefon auf. Es war Amy, weswegen es mir gleich besser ging. Sie hat sich wirklich Sorgen um mich gemacht und hat offenbar schon seit unserem letzten Gespräch versucht, mich zu erreichen. Sie kommt jetzt her und ja, sie wusste, wo ich bin, ohne dass ich es ihr gesagt habe. Das ist mir dermaßen peinlich, ich werde dieses Journal definitv wegwerfen, bevor es irgendjemand sieht. Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum ich es gerade fortführe. Vielleicht weil es die einzige Form der Kommunikation ist, die ich seit wasweißich wie lang hatte. Ich hab in den Spiegel geguckt, bevor ich hier reingekommen bin und ich sehe ziemlich furchtbar aus. Meine Augen sind eingesunken, meine Stoppel haben sich vermehrt und ich mache allgemein einen recht ungesunden Eindruck. In meiner Wohnung sieht es aus wie bei Hempels unterm Sofa, aber ich habe keine Lust, sie aufzuräumen; die anderen sollen sehen, was ich durchgemacht habe. Dies letzten paar Tage waren definitiv NICHT normal. Ich hab das alles nicht geträumt. Ich bin wohl eher das Opfer einer Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände. Ich habe eher ein Dutzend Gelegenheiten verpasst, andere Leute zu treffen, was kein Wunder ist, wenn man sich erst spät in der Nacht aus der Wohnung traut, oder mitten am Tag, wenn niemand da ist. Alles ist vollkommen in Ordnung, das weiß ich jetzt. Außerdem hab ich letzte Nacht etwas im Schrank gefunden, das mir sehr geholfen hat: einen Fernseher! Ich hab ihn aufgestellt, bevor ich angefangen habe zu schreiben und jetzt läuft er im Hintergrund. Das Fernsehen war für mich immer eine wunderbare Möglichkeit mich abzulenken und es erinnert mich daran, dass es auch außerhalb dieser dicken Mauern eine Welt gibt. Ich bin froh, dass Amy vor allen anderen auf mein ausgeflipptes Rundschreiben letzte Nacht reagiert hat. Sie war schon immer meine beste Freundin. Sie weiß es nicht, aber für mich gehört der Tag, an dem wir uns getroffen haben, zu den glücklichsten Momenten meines Lebens. Ich kann mich noch gut an diesen warmen Sommertag erinnern; von diesem dunklen, regnerischen, einsamen Ort aus betrachtet wirkt er wie eine andere Welt. Obwohl ich zum Spielen schon viel zu alt war, hab ich gefühlt Tage auf diesem Spielplatz verbracht und nur mit Amy geredet. Ich erinnere mich gern an diesen Moment und er erinnert mich daran, dass dieses Loch hier nicht alles ist – endlich, jemand klopft an der Tür. – Es kam mir recht komisch vor, dass ich sie nicht durch die Kamera zwischen den beiden Getränkeautomaten sehen konnte. Ich vermutete, ich habe sie nicht richtig ausgerichtet, so wie ich kaum aus dem kleinen Fenster der Haustür sehen konnte. Ich hätte es mir denken können. Ich hätte es mir denken können! Nachdem es geklopft hat, rief ich im Scherz durch die Tür, dass ich eine Kamera zwischen den Getränkeautomaten versteckt hätte, weil es mir peinlich sei, dass ich mich von dieser Paranoia so weit treiben ließ. Gleich darauf sah ich ihr Bild, wie sie Richtung Kamera lief und darauf herunter sah. Sie lächelte und winkte. »Hey«, sagte sie fröhlich zur Kamera und sah sie schief an. »Es ist verrückt, ich weiß«, sagte ich an das Mikrofon an meinem Rechner. »Die letzten Tage waren ziemlich verrückt.« »Sieht so aus. Mach doch die Tür auf«, antwortete sie. Ich zögerte. Wie konnte ich sicher sein? »Lass mir doch mal meinen Willen«, sagte ich ihr durch das Mikro. »Sag mir was über uns. Beweis mir einfach, dass du es bist.« Sie blickte verwirrt in die Kamera. »Äh, okay«, sagte sie nachdenklich. »Wir haben uns ab und zu auf dem Spielplatz getroffen, obwohl wir dafür schon zu alt waren?« Ich seufzte erleichtert, als die Angst verflog und die Realität mich einholte. Gott, ich war so durcheinander. Natürlich war das Amy! Von diesem Tag wusste die Welt nichts, nur wir. Ich habe niemandem etwas davon erzählt, nicht aus Beschämung, sondern um ein Geheimnis zu haben und weil ich diesen Tag wiederhaben wollte. Wenn da eine unbekannte Kraft hinter mir her war, wie ich befürchtete, konnte sie sicher nichts von diesem Tag wissen. »Haha, richtig. Ich erklär dir alles. Bin gleich da«. sagte ich ihr. Ich rannte in mein kleines Bad und richtete meine Haare so gut her wie ich konnte. Ich sah furchtbar aus, aber das würde sie schon verstehen. Ich ging zur Tür, kichernd über mein unglaubliches Verhalten und den Saustall, den ich dabei angerichtet hatte. Ich hatte die Hand schon am Türknauf, als ich einen letzten Blick auf das Chaos in meiner Wohnung. Wie lächerlich, dachte ich. Mein Blick strich über das halb gegessene Essen auf dem Boden, den überlaufenden Mülleimer und das Bett, das ich umgestürzt habe, während ich wasweißich gesucht habe. Ich hatte die Tür fast geöffnet, als mir die Webcam auffiel. Die Webcam, die ich für diesen einen gruseligen Chat mit meinem Bekannten benutzt habe. Sie lag, achtlos umgeworfen, auf der Seite und betrachtete den Tisch, auf dem dieses Journal lag. Ein überwältigender Schock überkam mich, als ich begriff, was man durch diese Kamera sehen konnte: Meine Erzählung über diesen einen Tag, die Antwort auf die Frage, die ich Amy gestellt habe und von der ich dachte, dass sie niemand kennt – aber es kannte sie. ES KANNTE SIE DIE GANZE ZEIT! ES HÄTTE MICH DIE GANZE ZEIT BEOBACHTEN KÖNNEN! Ich habe die Tür nicht geöffnet. Ich habe stattdessen geschrien. Ich wegen des unbeschreiblichen Terrors, ich warf die Webcam auf den Boden und zertrat sie. Die Tür bebte und jemand versuchte, den Türknauf zu drehen, aber ich hörte Amys Stimme nicht durch die Tür. War die Kellertür zu dick? Oder war Amy nicht da draußen? Was war es, das versuchte, hier hereinzukommen, wenn nicht sie? Was zur Hölle ist da draußen? Ich sah sie auf meinem Rechner, ich hörte sie durch die Lautsprecher, aber war sie das wirklich? Woher hätte ich das wissen können? Sie ist jetzt weg – und ich hab nach Hilfe geschrien. Ich habe mit allem, was in der Wohnung herumstand, die Tür verbarrikadiert. Freitag Zumindest glaube ich, dass heute Freitag ist. Ich habe alles Elektronische zerstört. Ich habe meinen Rechner in kleine Stückchen zerschlagen, auf alles da drin konnte per Netzwerk zugegriffen – oder noch schlimmer – es verändert werden. Ich bin Programmierer, ich weiß das. Jedes kleine Stückchen Information, das ich herausgegeben habe, seit das alles hier angefangen hat – mein Name, meine E-Mail-Adresse, mein Wohnort – nichts davon kam von außen, bevor ich es nach außen gegeben habe. Ich bin durchgegangen, was ich bisher geschrieben habe. Ich bin das Zimmer auf und ab gewandert und schwankte zwischen schierem Wahnsinn und einfachem Unglauben. Manchmal bin ich mir absolut sicher, dass irgendein Wesen alles daran setzt, mich nach draußen zu bekommen. Schon am Anfang bei diesem Telefongespräch hat mich Amy gebeten die Tür zu öffnen und nach draußen zu gehen. Ich gehe es immer wieder im Kopf durch. Von einem Standpunkt aus betrachtet verhalte ich mich wie ein Wahnsinniger und das ist alles eine Verkettung unglücklicher Zufälle – zu den richtigen Zeiten nicht nach draußen zu gehen war pures Glück, niemals jemand anderen zu treffen war pure Wahrscheinlichkeit, die E-Mail von diesem Computervirus kam genau zur richtigen Zeit. Der andere Standpunkt dagegen sagte mir, dass diese Verkettung von Zufällen in Wahrheit glücklich war, sodass das. was immer auch da draußen war, mich nicht in die Finger bekam. Ich denke es mir immer wieder: Ich habe das Fenster im dritten Stock nie geöffnet und vor dem unglaublich dummen Stunt mit der versteckten Kamera, nach dem ich sofort in die Wohnung zurückgerannt bin, auch nicht die Haustür. Ich habe seitdem auch meine eigene massive Tür nicht mehr geöffnet. Was immer da draußen ist – falls was da draußen ist – konnte nicht in das Gebäude gelangen, bevor ich die Vordertür aufgemacht habe. Vielleicht war es nicht im Gebäude, weil es anderswo alle anderen geholt hat … und dann hat es gewartet, bis ich meine Existenz verriet mit diesem Telefonanruf bei Amy – der ja nicht geklappt hat, stattdessen hat es mich angerufen und nach meinem Namen gefragt … Der Terror überfällt mich jedes Mal wieder, wenn ich versuche, die Puzzleteile dieses Alptraums zusammenzufügen. Diese E-Mail – kurz, abgeschnitten – war sie von jemandem, der versucht hat, die Welt zu informieren? Eine freundliche Stimme, die verzweifelt versucht hat, mich zu warnen, bevor es zu spät war? Mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen, vertraue ihnen nicht, sie – genau das, weswegen ich so misstrauisch war. Es könnte meisterhafte Kontrolle über alles Elektronische haben und hat so versucht, mich zu verleiten, nach draußen zu gehen. Warum konnte es nicht herein? Es klopfte an der Tür – die Erscheinung musste eine massive Form haben … die Tür … das Bild der Türen im oberen Flur als monolithische Wächter drängt sich mir auf, wenn ich versuche, diesen Gedanken nachzugehen. Was auch immer versuchte, mich aus meiner Wohnung zu locken, es konnte nicht herein. Ich denke immer wieder an all die Bücher, die ich gelesen und die Filme, die ich gesehen habe, und versuche, daraus eine Erklärung dafür zu basteln. Türen waren schon immer interessant für die menschliche Fantasie, die daraus besondere Portale gemacht hat. Oder war meine Tür einfach zu dick? Ich weiß, dass ich niemals eine der Türen in diesem Gebäude hätte eintreten können, vor allem nicht die Türen im Keller. Abgesehen davon ist die Preisfrage, warum es hinter mir her ist. Wenn es mich töten wollte, hätte es die Wahl zwischen mehreren Methoden, unter anderem einfach abzuwarten, bis ich verhungere. Was, wenn es mich gar nicht töten will? Was, wenn es noch viel grausamere Schicksale für mich auf Lager hat? Oh Gott, war kann ich tun, damit dieser Alptraum endlich ein Ende hat? Es klopft an der Tür … – Ich sagte den Leuten an der Tür, ich würde noch eine Minute brauchen und dann käme ich raus. Ich schreib nur noch das hier nieder, sodass ich darüber nachdenken kann, was ich jetzt tun soll. Wenigstens habe ich dieses Mal ihre Stimmen gehört. Meine Paranoia – und ja, ich bin paranoid – hat mir tausend Möglichkeiten eingeflüstert, wie die Stimmen elektronisch gefälscht werden könnten. Draußen könnte nichts sein als Lautsprecher, aus denen die Stimmen dringen. Aber hat es wirklich drei Tage gedauert, bis sie gekommen sind, um mit mir zu reden? Amy ist vermutlich da draußen, zusammen mit zwei Polizisten und einem Psychiater. Vielleicht haben sie drei Tage lang überlegt, was sie zu mir sagen – unter der Annahme, das war kein Wesen, das mich dazu verleiten wollte, die Tür zu öffnen, konnten die Behauptungen des Psychiaters sehr überzeugend sein. Der Psychiater hörte sich etwas älter an, autoritär, aber dennoch fürsorglich. Ich mochte das. Ich sehne mich verzweifelt danach, jemanden mit meinen eigenen Augen zu sehen! Er sagte, ich hätte so etwas wie eine Cyber-Psychose und ich bin nur ein Opfer einer landesweiten Epidemie, an der mehrere tausend Personen leiden, hervorgerufen durch eine suggestive E-Mail, die »irgendwie durchgekommen ist«. Ich schwöre, er sagte »irgendwie durchgekommen ist«. Ich glaube, er meint, dass sie sich unerklärlicherweise landesweit verbreitet hat, aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass sich das Wesen irgendwie verraten hat. Er sagte, ich sei ein Teil einer Welle von »emergentem Verhalten« und dass viele andere Leute dieselben Probleme hätten, obwohl wir nie miteinander kommuniziert haben. Das erklärt wunderbar die Augen-Mail, die ich bekommen hab. Ich hab nicht die originale Auslöser-Mail bekommen, sondern eine Abwandlung davon – meinen Kumpel könnte es auch erwischt haben und er hat noch versucht, sein Umfeld vor seinen paranoiden Ängsten zu warnen. So verbreite sich das Problem, behauptet der Psychiater. Ich könnte mit meinen SMS und Instant-Messaging-Nachrichten auch dabei geholfen haben, es zu verbreiten. Einer meiner Kontakte könnte jetzt gerade auf eine dieser Botschaften hin zusammenbrechen, eine dieser Botschaften, die man so interpretieren kann wie man will, zum Beispiel den Text, der danach fragt, ob man in letzter Zeit jemanden persönlich getroffen hat. Der Psychiater sagte mir, dass er »nicht noch jemanden verlieren« wolle, dass Leute wie ich intelligent seien und dass das unser Ruin sei. Wir ziehen Verbindungen so gut, dass wir selbst dort welche sehen, wo keine sind. Er sagt, dass es leicht ist, sich in unserer schnelllebigen Welt eine Paranoia einzufangen, einer Welt, die sich ständig ändert und in der mehr und mehr unserer Interaktion simuliert wird … Eins muss ich ihm lassen. Das ist eine klasse Erklärung, und zwar für alles. Um genau zu sein ist das sogar eine perfekte Erklärung für alles. Ich habe allen Grund, diese alptraumhaften Ängste abzuschütteln, dass eine Art von Bewusstsein mich dazu bewegen will, die Tür zu öffnen, um mich einem Schicksal auszusetzen, das schlimmer ist als der Tod. Nach dem Hören dieser Erklärung wäre es töricht, hier drin zu bleiben, bis ich verhungere, nur damit ich diesem Wesen entgehe, das sich schon alle andere geholt haben kann. Ich könnte eine der letzten lebenden Personen auf dieser Welt sein, die sich in ihrem sicheren Kellerraum versteckt, damit das Wesen sie nicht bekommt. Es ist eine perfekte Erklärung für all die mysteriösen Dinge, die ich gesehen oder gehört habe und ich habe allen Grund der Welt, meine Angst abzuschütteln und die Tür zu öffnen. Genau das werde ich aber nicht tun. Wie kann ich mir sicher sein? Woher weiß ich, was real ist und was eine Täuschung? Alle von diesen verdammten Dingern mit ihren Drähten und ihren Signalen, denen man nicht ansieht, woher sie kommen! Sie sind nicht real, ich kann mir nicht sicher sein! Signale von einer Kamera, gefälschte Bilder, Telefonanrufe, E-Mails! Sogar der Fernseher, der kaputt auf dem Boden liegt – woher weiß ich, dass er die Realität zeigt? Das sind nur Signale, Wellen, Licht – die Tür! Jemand versucht die Tür einzuschlagen! Es versucht hereinzukommen! Welche Art von Vorrichtung könnte es benutzen, um die Geräusche von Männern, die gegen das schwere Holz treten, so gut zu simulieren? Wenigstens werde ich es mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen, es gibt hier drin nichts mehr, das mich täuschen kann. Es kann meine Augen nicht betrügen, oder? Gesehen mit deinen eigenen Augen, traue ihnen nicht, sie … Sekunde … hat diese verzweifelte Nachricht mir gesagt, ich soll meinen Augen vertrauen oder hat sie mich vor ihnen gewarnt? Oh mein Gott, was ist überhaupt der Unterschied zwischen einer Kamera und meinen Augen? Beide verwandeln Licht in elektrische Signale – es gibt keinen Unterschied! Ich darf nicht getäuscht werden! Ich muss mir sicher sein, ich muss mir sicher sein! Unbekanntes Datum Ich habe tagein, tagaus ruhig nach Stift und Papier gefragt, so lange, bis sie es mir endlich gegeben haben. Was sollte ich damit schon tun, mir etwa die Augen ausstechen? Der Verband fühlt sich schon an wie ein Teil von mir. Der Schmerz ist fort. Ich denke, dies wird meine letzte Gelegenheit sein, leserlich zu schreiben, bevor meine Hände die richtigen Bewegungen vergessen, ich sehe ja meine Fehler nicht mehr. Das ist wohl eine Art Maßlosigkeit, dieses Schreiben … das ist ein Relikt aus einer anderen Zeit, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass sonst jeder in der Welt tot ist – oder noch etwas viel Schlimmeres. Ich sitze den ganzen Tag an die gepolsterte Wand gelehnt, tagein, tagaus. Das Wesen bringt mir Essen und Wasser. Es maskiert sich als eine fürsorgliche Krankenschwester, als unsympathischer Doktor. Ich glaube, es weiß, dass sich mein Gehör sehr verbessert hat, seitdem ich in Dunkelheit lebe. Das Wesen fälscht Gespräche im Flur, auf gut Glück, dass ich mithöre. Eine der Schwestern redet darüber, dass sie bald ein Kind haben wird. Einer der Ärzte hat seine Frau in einem Autounfall verloren. Nichts davon spielt eine Rolle, nichts davon ist real. Nichts davon erreicht mich, nicht so wie sie. Das ist der schlimmste Teil, mit dem kann ich kaum umgehen. Das Wesen kommt zu mir, verkleidet als Amy. Es ahmt sie perfekt nach. Es hört sich genauso an wie Amy und fühlt sich so an wie Amy. Es produziert sogar falsche Tränen, die es mich auf seinen lebensechten Wangen spüren lässt. Als es mich hier reingeschleppt hat, hat es mir alles erzählt, was ich hören wollte, dass sie mich liebt und immer geliebt hat, dass es nicht versteht, warum ich das getan habe und dass wir immer noch ein gemeinsames Leben beginnen könnten, wenn ich nur aufhören würde, darauf zu bestehen, dass ich getäuscht werde. Es wollte, dass ich glaube, sie wäre echt. Ich bin fast drauf reingefallen, wirklich. Ich hab mich lange Zeit selbst angezweifelt. Am Ende war das alles aber zu perfekt, zu lückenlos und zu real. Die falsche Amy ist anfangs jeden Tag gekommen, dann jede Woche und irgendwann gar nicht mehr … aber ich glaube, dass das Wesen nicht aufgeben wird. Ich glaube, das Abwarten ist nur eine weitere seiner Spezialitäten. Ich werde für den Rest meines Lebens dagegen ankämpfen, wenn es sein muss. Ich weiß nicht, was mit dem Rest der Welt passiert ist, aber ich weiß, dass dieses Ding immer noch darauf hinarbeitet, dass ich auf seine Täuschung hereinfalle. Vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, bin ich ihm deswegen ein Dorn im Auge. Vielleicht ist Amy da draußen noch irgendwo am Leben, nur durch meinen Widerstand am Leben gehalten. Ich klammere mich an diese Hoffnung, während ich in meiner Zelle auf und ab gehe, damit die Zeit vergeht. Ich werde niemals aufgeben, ich werde mich niemals brechen lassen. Ich bin ein Held! ---- Der Arzt las den Zettel, auf den der Patient gekritzelt hatte. Es war kaum zu lesen, denn er war beschrieben in der zittrigen Handschrift von jemandem, der nicht sehen konnte. Er wollte über die Standfestigkeit des Mannes lächeln, eine Erinnerung an die Menschheit, zu überleben, aber er wusste, dass dieser Patient komplett wahnsinnig war. Immerhin wäre ein geistig gesunder Mann schon vor langer Zeit auf die Täuschung hereingefallen. Der Arzt wollte lächeln, er wollte diesem Mann ermunternde Worte zuflüstern. Er wollte schreien, aber die Nervenfasern, die um seinen Kopf liefen und in seinen Augen endeten, ließen ihn nicht. Stattdessen ging er wie eine ferngesteuerte Puppe in die Zelle des Mannes und erklärte dem Mann wieder einmal, dass niemand versuchen wolle, ihn zu täuschen. -- Matt Tymerski zugeschrieben Was es mit diesen Nervenfasern auf sich hat, erfahrt ihr in der Asylum-Serie. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas